The Supremacy Of Love
by Gangofgin13
Summary: He Taught Her How To Hurt, She Taught Him How To Hate, And Somehow They Discovered The Supremacy Of Love.
1. You Shouldn't Have

Standing in a darkly lit room were twelve dark figures huddled in a circle, heads bowed, hands clasped nervously behind their backs. White masks protected their face, leaving mere slits for the eyes and a small opening for the mouth, removing all traces of identity, unless amongst themselves. It was less for disguise though, that these costumes were worn, it was the fear they instilled in their victims. A nameless, faceless torturer was brutal when compared to the distinct features of a living breathing human. Humans have hearts, disguised robots have nothing.

Soft murmurings had already circulated of a new member, one beyond them all, who had served the Dark Lord already, without the Dark Mark. Words had flown of this gentleman's power and their Lord's happiness in his eagerness to join their ranks.

Already silent, the room grew eerily quieter as another hooded figure approached. Black robes billowing out from this tall, lank figure, red eyes gleamed through cat-like eyes that protruded from a gaunt face. As he pushed through the circle, which opened up slightly between Evan Rosier and Walden Macnair, all heads continued to grow lower, as if they were preparing to grovel upon the ground.

A low hiss left his mouth as the Voldemort turned his eyes upon each member, though meeting none of theirs- as it should be. "Raise your heads." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice, a bony, frail hand motioning them upwards, a hand held his wand between his thumb and forefinger. Glancing one eye upwards, the Death Eaters exchanged awkward glances, "Remove your masks."

It wasn't an uncommon command, yet as their hands trembled, slowly removing the white faces, it seemed as if it were the first time. It was customary of them to remove their masks to great a new Death Eater, as he told them the bond between Death Eaters was stronger when they knew who they were killing with, and none of them dared to disagree. It had been over six months since the last member joined, Antonin Dolohov, and their eager and demanding eyes proved that they had grown comfortable within this tight-nit group. None were ready for another member.

"As you are well aware," Began Voldemort, his voice croaking and powerful, bellowing in the black room, echoing off the walls, "I have found and recruited a new member. This new member will not have their loyalty tested today, for it has already been proven to me during a recent encounter with an Auror. Despite no mark, nor any information regarding us, this new member tortured and killed an Auror in my name!" A little whistle of wind whipped through the circle, though nobody could see any open windows. "Today you will meet our newest member, my strongest Death Eater," At this, Lucious Malfoy's face grew painfully tight, his teeth biting his lower lips, eyes glaring down at the floor, refusing to stare mindlessly at the Dark Lord, "Come out now." This time though, his voice was directed to his left, as he glanced over his shoulder, past Rosier and Goyle.

A light tap of footsteps could be heard approaching from a distant area. It seemed rather dainty and graceful, as if gliding upon the ground rather then walking. It was obvious the approachign figures face was pale and fair, black eyes glinting out from underneath heavy eyelids. It wasn't until the new member was closer to the circle that they caught a glimpse of the billowing black hair that framed a beautiful face.

Murmurs spread like wild-fire, though no coherent sentences were formed. Rookwood's jaw physically dropped, Crabbe emitted a low gasp from the back of his throat, Malfoy remained scarily silent, his jaw grinding, but the quietest of them all was Rodolphus Lestrange.

Moving swiftly into the circle was Bellatrix Black.

Voldemort's eyes lit with fire at the sight of her meager eyes bent downwards as she took a bow. Resting his finger beneath her chin, he lifted her head to gaze into her eyes. Already she had sealed her fate, becoming his pride and joy, his apprentice-- his. It was merely for logistical purposes that the Dark Lord needed to brand her beautiful flawless skin with his mark. It was his first female Death Eater, and he hoped not the last. Though Voldemort held no lust for her, no physical want, he could see a flame burning in the depths of her soul, needing and wanting to kill and torture those who had hurt her. Aggressive she was, greedy and arrogant -- the perfect Death Eater.

A low growl spurted out Voldemort's throat has he commanded her "Lift your sleeve." In his hand he held his wand, which had a green tint glowing off its tip. Doing as she asked, Bellatrix lifted it up, her thin and lady-like hand pulling up the plain robes. With glistening eyes, Bellatrix watched as Voldemort pressed the wand down upon her skin. Within an instant she felt a searing pain. Hissing, she smirked as a skull and snake engraved itself upon her skin.

It was a mere second afterwards that Bellatrix lifted her eyes to gaze upon Rodolphus, who watched her, his mouth slightly apart in the middle, his cheeks flushed near the bone, as if unexplainably hot. Voldemort gazed at the pair, for their eyes seemed to be locked upon each other. Every other Death Eater saw it too, an eerie chill passing around.

Interrupting, Lucious, an arrogant and pompous Death Eater, spoke, addressing the Dark Lord with eager and apologetic words, "My Lord, will we be serving you tonight?"

A low chuckle floated in the air as birds do the wind, "My dear Lucious, don't fear, you will have time to prove your loyalty." Began Voldemort, who took this chance to stare his Death Eaters in the eyes, watching as they cowered backwards, bowing their heads automatically. "Each of you will be receiving a task, one I demand to be done by the morning. Darkness is our cover, and no business will lag into the daylight, when your masks will no longer protect you." He spoke about their attire as if it would prevent curses and hexes from piercing their skin, though each had the scars to prove differently.

Having long since moved her eyes from Rodolphus to her newly etched mark, she stared at it in wonder, scarlet lips pushed together in a contemplative manner. The skull seemed to stare up at her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear in ways only she could hear. The snake slowly would slither around the skull, teasing her soul into bursting with envy and joy, but she remained poised and silent.

"Rookwood and Rosier, a pair of traitors are located in South London." With two simple nods, Voldemort watched as they disapparated together, leaving gap in the circle, no bodies filling it. "Crabbe, Goyle, please go to Hogsmeade and spy upon the Minister who will be eating at the three broomsticks. I recommend you stay away from the drinks yourself." He warned, using prior knowledge of drunkenness to his advantage. They disapprated. "Dolohov, Nott and Malfoy, a large job awaits you at Kings Cross. Lucious, I believe you will understand upon arrival." After these three disapparted, very few Death Eaters remained, and this seemed to please Voldemort, proving that they were needed and required. "Mulciber and Macnair, you better accompany Crabbe and Goyle." He added, his voice harsh, as if distrusting of the latter pair's intelligence and wit. "Avery and Rabastan." Voldemort cooed after watching the previous pair disapparate, "Please attend to a pair of Aurors in Surrey." Nodding their heads, they followed suit and disapparated, leaving only Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Voldemort in a rather awkward formation.

A low sigh pierced the still air, and Bellatrix's eager and aware eyes landed on Rodolphus. Seeming to be concentrating, his eyes had closed, leaving a peaceful and serene façade on his face. A low smile crept into the desolate features of Voldemort's face, revealing a sinister and devilish countenance. "And I assume you two know each other," he began, glancing at Bellatrix, waiting for her to continue, though she nodded meagerly, head bowed as soon as his eyes turned towards her. "And I also sense distrust, anger… hate even?" At 'hate' Rodolphus' eyes burst open, revealing a glazed and confused expression. "I see…" Voldemort soothed, his voice shockingly soft, a whisper. "You two will attend to a man and his wife in Notting Hill. A muggle man, magical wife, both who passed the slightest information to the ministry about our whereabouts." Grimaced Voldemort with a shake of his head, grasping his wand with a tighter hand.

Rodolphus was the first to disapparate, in the middle of placing his mask atop his face as he did so. Bellatrix followed immediately after, appearing beside him on a deserted street, a row of brick houses staring back at them in the darkness. He glanced down at her masked face through the slitted eye-holes. Ignoring his prying stare, Bellatrix mumbled to him, "Thank you." In a dry and harsh whisper, her lips barely moving.

A shocked and rather disappointed expression crossed Rodolphus ravishing face, "What, what are you thanking me for?"

A sparkle within the depths of Bellatrix's eyes spurred him to change the direction of his gaze, as she stated calmly, "For teaching me how to hate."

* * *

Ooc: Please leave my reviews, they make me giddy inside! I hope you like my Bellatrix and Rodolphus, any suggestions will be taken with a smile! 


	2. Tender Hate

Brick after brick, lawn after lawn, house after house, Rodolphus and Bellatrix continued stealthily through the darkness. As they approached the street-lamps dimmed into a mere mist of light. Studying her surroundings, Bellatrix was distracted by the mundane appearance of everything -- No house was varied from the next, the lawns all were carved into a green Eden and the rose gardens glistened in the soft moonlight that trickled down upon them.

Neither had said another word since Bellatrix's sincere outburst only five minutes earlier. Silence radiated between them, hanging in the air like their unsaid words and anger. Above, in the dark midnight sky, clouds began to congregate towards them, eerily staring down, as if hiding valuable secrets from their eyes. As a chill breeze swept down between them, their robes flowing behind them, Rodolphus opened his mouth and spoke, "You shouldn't have come here."

Appalled and bewildered, Bellatrix glanced up at him, with a smirk crawling up the left side of her face, "I shouldn't have?" Stopping suddenly, Rodolphus grabbed her shoulders, yanking her closer to his face so that they could stare at each other in the darkness.

"No. You don't understand what you've gone and troubled yourself with, do you Bellatrix?" He hissed, spitting out her name through gritted teeth, his hands clenching down into her skin.

"Presumptuous aren't we." Cooed Bellatrix, the corners of her mouth twisting into a grin, eyes sparkling beneath his groggy stare. "What makes you so sure I shouldn't have come, the Dark Lord seemed pleased to have one loyal Death Eater at his side."

"How dare you." He gasped, his voice low, placing his mouth directly next to her ear. Bellatrix could feel the soft moist air from his mouth, breathing down upon her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. With a rough shove backwards, Rodolphus removed his hands, her shoulders aching from his grip. "It's this house." As they moved upwards towards the doorframe, which was painted a brilliant red- the color of blood- He mumbled, "Artinicia."

As he broke open the lock silently, Rodolphus took his chance to place his hand on Bellatrix's back, shoving her into the living room. Managing to remain balanced, Bellatrix glared back at him, "What spell did you just make?" Glancing wildly at her own body, she expected it to distort itself painfully.

"We were invisible on the street, I removed the curse." He muttered, his voice harsh and demanding, "Pathetic." Were his last words before they heard a rummaging up a long winding staircase. Rather quickly, the pair hid in the shadows of the wall, their black robes concealing their white masks, for they needn't see, only hear.

"Honey, do you see anyone?" A woman beckoned, her voice drifting down the staircase.

"No, must have been those darned cats!" An older man muttered, his voice agitated, and both Rodolphus and Bellatrix could hear him stomping back up the stairs, his feet sliding upon the carpeted floor.

"You take the husband, I'll take the wife, you aren't strong enough for a magical being." Rodolphus stuttered, his face mere inches from her own. After only a meager nod, he to continued up the stairs, his feet a mere pitter patter against the carpet, barely echoing on the walls.

Moving up after him, Bellatrix paused in front of a large collage of photos. Eyes moving downwards, she studied them. Each one held smiling faces, containing an effortless glee and happiness. Towards the center was the largest photo, which tempted her eyes, as they grazed over it. A wedding photo. The woman, a lovely blonde haired beauty, much like Narcissa, was kissing a heavier-set man with short cropped hair. Their arms were entwined, clutching together as if they were silently being torn apart. It was a passionate photograph that oozed of love and loyalty, and it sent a pang of guilt into her heart. It was at the prompting of Rodolphus though, who had reached the top of the stairs, that she scurried further and faster till she was behind him, her breath upon his back.

Down the hall one door was open, light flooding a mere foot around it, disappearing in either direction until complete darkness ruled once more. Moving like a train, their hips connected together, Bellatrix's hands unconsciously grasping the back of his robes, they stopped beside the door, peering in. The silence that they found within the bedroom, where a man sat with his newspaper in front of his face, his wife silently sleeping beside him, seemed to prompt Bellatrix and Rodolphus to assume they had yet to hear them again.

Bursting through the door, Rodolphus turned down the light, leaving only the moonlight to see with. Their white masks seemed to glow in the shadow, as the man scrambled to his feet, shouting to his wife to run, disapparate, to leave while she still could. Bellatrix could see the sleeping body jolt upwards, eyes frantically searching the room for an escape. Rodolphus was on her in a second, with a mere murmur, "Imperio" the woman hardened. Back straight, hands clasped in her lap, eyes wide with shock and wonder, she resembled a statue.

In pain and agony the man scrambled towards his wife, hands grasping and clawing at her clothes, but she would neither move nor acknowledge him. "Please! We didn't do anything!" He moaned, his voice drowning into the night sky. Glistening, Bellatrix gritted her teeth, wand pointed at the man, whose hands were placed high in the air innocently, "Crucio." Screaming reverberated in the tiny room, bouncing off the walls back to her ears, a song of pain. Moving roughly in the bed, the entire frame shaking with his tossing, he fidgeted and moaned. With the slightest flick of her wrist, Bellatrix removed the curse, watching as the man slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, his eyes closed in pain, sweat dripping down his face and pooling on the soaking carpet.

By this time, Rodolphus had killed the woman, who lay limply off the bed, her head sagging, pale and lifeless, arms sprawled out around her. "Finish it." Rodolphus muttered, moving around the side of the bed to where the man cowered on the floor.

"No." Bellatrix smiled, her voice carrying sweetly to his ears, like a phoenix's song upon the wind. "If you don't wish to have fun with your pathetic victim, don't prevent me."

Eyes aflame, Rodolphus sneered, his voice cold and raspy, and it held an eerie similarity to their Dark Lord. "Finish it Bellatrix." The use of her name added a hint of aggressiveness, and with a reluctant sigh, she murmured, "Avada Kedavera." And watched as the man fell limply to the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, hands turned outwards in an awkward and disgusting position.

"I don't think he has tested your loyalty enough." Rodolphus spoke, taking a few steps closer towards her, a jovial laughter bouncing off his tongue.

"That isn't for you to decide, Rodolphus." Bellatrix cursed, hands placed haughtily upon her hips in an hostile manner.

"I think it is." And with a simple whisper, he sent Bellatrix to her knees, screaming in pain and torture. Sweat dripped off her scalp and into her long black hair, which slapped itself across her face, sticking against her forehead. Redness grew on her cheeks, her scarlet lips wide in shock and horror as shrieks came from the depths of her soul. As Rodolphus stared down at her writhing in pain, hair flying, hands clawing at the carpet in rage, he thought she looked beautiful.

The spell was over in an instant, leaving Bellatrix heaving on the ground, her chest moving up and down with each gasp for air. As it moved into her lungs though, a searing pain engulfed her. Wincing, her eyes moved upwards, her head tilting, aching as she did so, to stare at Rodolphus, who looked at her with interest, "Dare I test your loyalty again?"

"Please no." Bellatrix managed to get out, begging and groveling down at his feet. It was with no emotion or sympathy that he lifted her up, so that she rested against him, still moving feebly, her hands and legs too weak to sustain themselves. Her forehead rested tenderly against his shoulder, his hands resting on her hip, to maintain her balance.

Despite the passing cruciatus curse he had tolled her with, the moment they shared, huddled together, their victims lying only a few feet away, were filled with an unsaid love. In a soft, endearing voice, Rodolphus lifted his wand to the sky, so that the tip almost touched the low ceiling, he murmured, "Morsmordre." A green light shown out of the tip, penetrating the ceiling and roof, shining into the night sky, forming a slithering snake, which glided smoothly out of a skulls mouth- The Dark Mark.

Vaguely aware he had cast it, Bellatrix lifted her eyes to stare at him. He had a strong chin that was tilted towards his wand, which his brown eyes were fixated upon. Along his jaw-line Bellatrix could see hints of facial hair growing back, and wearily, she lifted her arm and rubbed the back of her hand across it. At the sudden feeling of a warm hand on his face, Rodolphus' head jolted back towards her, his eyes meeting hers with confusion. "Bellatrix." He warned, his voice a mere whisper though, watching as she rested her head back down. "Lets go." He added reluctantly, shoving her off his shoulder, watching as she stumbled backwards, grasping the wall to stay up.

With snake-like maneuvers, Rodolphus headed down the hall, not bothering to remain silent. Aurors would no doubt report to the scene within the next few minutes, and he knew the wrath his Lord would bring down upon them if they were caught. Walking out after him, legs shaking as she climbed down the stairs, came Bellatrix. Already her face had regained parts of color, her cheeks no longer white, her lips the purest crimson.

It was as she approached the door that she felt hands upon her shoulder, thrusting her against the wall. Shuddering, it wasn't until her eyes landed upon Rodolphus' distinct features that her heart eased, though the thudding still continued in her chest. "What are you doing?" Bellatrix snapped.

Rather then speak, his head moved closer to hers, tilting at the last minute. Soft warm lips hit hers gently, moving caressingly, sucking, pleading, wanting. Slinking her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, their bodies molding together against the wall. It was with hesitation that Rodolphus pulled away, leaving her wishing for more- He could see the lust in her eyes. Before he could whisper an apology, she had disapparated, leaving him alone. Raking a hand through his hair, he heard the Aurors talking outside the house, staring up at the green mark in the sky. With a last glance out the window, he vanished.

* * *

Ooc: Please leave reviews, as I love them with all my heart! Just a warning, the "R" rating will come in to effect in the next few chapters, so if you think that this might not deserve this rating, you will soon find out why! 


End file.
